User talk:Tim Thomason/The Archive of 2005
Welcome Message from Gvsualan Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 05:05, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Thanks for the welcome template Alan! I've been here for a little while, but I guess you just don't like red links.--Tim Thomason 08:20, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Ha, yeah, I saw that after I added the message when I checked out your contributions. --Alan del Beccio 08:25, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Glad to Help from T smitts Glad I could help out with the sehlat picture. In the future, though, if you're looking for a specific image, I'd suggest looking through some sites to find it yourself before requesting it here. Try TrekPulse, Trekdnes, or Stenterprise. And if all else fails, try Google as well.--T smitts 03:54, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads up, but I was looking for a screen capture from someone's DVD/video collection. I don't like to go around taking pictures from other's sites, whether I have permission or not. Anyways, I figured that the Sehlat article deserves a picture of the "live-action" CGI creature, since the creators went out of their way to bring back a once-mentioned, once-animated Vulcan creature from 30 years ago. Thanks again, for the quick response and picture.--Tim Thomason 04:05, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Births and deaths No problem; in fact, I'm about to help out with the months of September through December as soon as I'm done adding something to the immediate deletions page. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:53, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I'll be starting at December, btw, in case you've already started w/ September. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:56, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I just finished searching for November; if you want, I'll lay off and let you search for October, or I can go ahead and do it. Write me back and lemme know what you think. --From Andoria with Love 12:28, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I just completed updating the November lists, and you are now clear to update October. Enjoy! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:38, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::PS - I hope you didn't start on the list already and are still searching, or else there may be an editng conflict. Good luck. --From Andoria with Love 12:41, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) thanks Thanks for sending that message to register (User talk:64.4.122.87), but I already have an account. I was just too lazy to log in. :P--Kross 22:07, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thrax I'm just inquiring here, but are you absolutely sure there is a Thrax (Klingon)? I could only find him listed on the Klingons page. Tough Little Ship 11:32, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Categories It might be easier to categorize most of the pages you've been categorizing with a bot, especially if you are getting this names from a list page. Just request Kobi to use Morn to categorize the page Humans, Performers, etc and it will save you a lot of time and keep from clogging up the recent changes page -- seeing as you've only made it partially through first name "D". --Alan del Beccio 16:03, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Found a loophole we can use for categorizing without it annoying anyone (you may notice this as my tactic in doing what you are doing). If its for performers, add the image of their character to it, in addition to categorizing it -- such as you could have for Dendrie Taylor, or add more wikification to the page -- such as you could have for Denebian. As far as dermal regenerator goes, I'm not sure if we want to used Category:Tools or create a "medical instruments" category, like something that was noted on the one talk page. Just thought I would pass those hints along to you, just as long as we are making some sort of effort to enhance the page beyond the one thing a few ppl get sore about -- as I am on both sides of this subject, if you haven't noticed my recent work. :) --Alan del Beccio 04:03, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) If you are looking to fill your categorizing fetish, there are probably a couple dozen Earth cities listed at :Category:Cities that need to be re-cat'd over to :Category:Earth cities. Just a suggestion. :) --Alan del Beccio 22:46, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) 2-named Aliens Interesting chart you've got goint on your second page. I, too, have often been bugged by the writers apparent indecision in gibing individuals from an alien species two names or just one. If you're interested, I thought I'd offer my own thoughts on this: *Cardassians: I think we've seen enough 2-named individuals to assume Cardassians have both given and family names as humans do. :One oddity, seems to be that Gul Madred's daughter did not appear to have her father's last name, though there might be a fairly simple explanation to this: There are many examples of humans with two first names ("Mary Sue", "Bobby Joe", etc.) It's possible, this is the case with Jil Orra, in which case she DOES carry her father's name and her full name would be Jill Orra Madred. :Another little note: I find it interesting that everyone seems to assume that S.G. are Dukat's first and middle initials. He indentified himself as "Dukat, S.G." in a log at the start of "A Time to Stand" though S.G. could just as easily stand for some sort of title, such as Senior Gul or Supreme Gul (in keeping with the fact that Dukat still called himself a Gul even after he became the leader of Cardassia). *Andorians: With the name Ghee P'Trell, the Andorians weren't really established until "Enterprise" so writers might be forgiven for not sticking to any sort of naming pattern with them on the earlier shows. :With the name Thy'lek Shran, it's a bit of a glaring error, however, since by that point the Andorians HAD been established. (As cool as it sounds, I prefer to disgregard it.) Also, keep in mind, this name was only used in Archer's bio in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". While there are many aspects of this bio I like (I like the idea of Arhcer going on to become C in C of Starfleet, ambassador to Andoria, Fed President, and dying 1 day after the launch of the Enterprise 1701, for example), but some aspects need to be taken with a grain of salt: Mike Sussman, who wrote both the episode and the bio has admitted there's a few errors in it. *Bolians: As with the Cardassians, I think we've seen enough 2-named ones to assumed they have both first and last names as well. *Trill: I believe it's been established that Trill have 2 names as well and joined Trills take the symbiont's name in place of their own last name. *I agree that Klingons, Romulans, and Ferengi typically have only one name, so writers who give them two really aren't paying attention. *I think Spock once said he had a last name but humans generally couldn't pronounce it (Amanda also said she could, after many years of practice). This opens up a bit of a can of worms since NO Vulcan has ever actually given a family name and that would mean they've always used their given name when using titles (i.e Commander Tuvok, Captain Sopek, etc.) Also, T'Lar addressed Sarek and McCoy as "Sarek, child of Skon" and "McCoy, son of David" respectively in Star Trek III. :I prefer to see the idea of Vulcan family names swept under the rug with such other irreconsilable ideas a Data's "class of '78" line and the huge differences between Trills on TNG and DS9. *If you want to add to the chart, I believe no Vidiian had more than one name with the exception of Denara Pel. *Also B'Elanna Torres had an apostrophe in her name as well. Well, I think I rambled on enough. Later!--T smitts 00:49, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re:2-named Aliens, etc. I agree with most of what you said, but there's a few things I should point out: * Cardassians: Frankly it's almost impossible to find many examples of 2 major Cardassian characters in the same family, though I think we can make some educated guess based on what we have seen: :No, Enabran Tain and Elim Garak did not have the same last name, despite being father and son but there's some simple explanations for this: 1) Tain was introduced in , almost certainly long before the creative decision was made to make him Garak' father. 2) Garak said in "The Dogs of War" that Tain couldn't acknowledge Garak as his son publicly because he was head of the Obsidian Order, so it makes sense that he would take a different name. (Most likely this means if Garak had been acknowldged by his father, his name would have been Elim Tain) :For the record, I believe it's generally accepted that Illiana and Tekeney Ghemor had the same last name. :In the case of Jil Orra, I would first point out that the Cardassians were still relatively unestablished at this point. DS9 had not aired yet and the Cardassians had only appeared twice before and It's always been common to give aliens-of-the-week only one name to highlight their alienness. That being said, I did suggest above that like some human names (like Billy Bob Thornton, for example), some Cardassian given names might be a blending of two names, which may be the case with Jil Orra, which would make her full name Jil Orra Madred. :In any case, I think we have enough to assume Cardassians have a given name and a family name. * Romulans: I suppose it's possible that Romulans might have adopted both given and surnames, though only four known out of all Romulan characters (one of which is from a movie considered by many to be apocryphal) lends me to consider this the exception rather than the rule. (Speaking of Hoshi, I do think it would have been a nice touch if, in , she had made some passing comment that the Romulan language reminded her a little bit of ancient Vulcan, don't you?) * Klingons: It's not implausible, but ,really, when have you known Klingons to be indecisive? ;) : I'm glad, though, that someone agrees with me on Arne Darvin almost certainly NOT being his real name. Besides being two names, it's also decidedly un-Klingon sounding, though he was probably referred to as such in "Trials..." since that's now the name long associated with him in fandom. * Ferengi: Par being a Ferengi rank? Hmmm... Never thought of that... * Andorians: Frankly I'm just a tad skeptical of the 2-names-but-neither-is-a-family-name theory for most species, especially the more established ones. Also for the "different characters with the same name" chart, I'm not sure if this counts but there's been a couple of T'Pel's. One was Tuvok's wife, while another was the alias of a Romulans spy posing as a Vulcan ambassador. Starship class templates I appreciate your offer but I'm not sure I'll do any more as they weren't so warmly received.--Scimitar 11:37, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Symposium No, it actually wasn't shorted at all - Sisko mentions the name once in his log, but it never comes up again. I just shortened it by habit, then I left it as A-S-S because I'm immature and found it amusing. :) I took it out now though. --Schrei 00:33, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Oh, apparently someone else got there before I hit submit. Well, Shran took it out then, but I was about to do it myself. :P --Schrei 00:34, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *:You're welcome. :D --From Andoria with Love 02:06, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Immediate deletions Sorry about that, I didn't realize they had been previously posted and removed from the immediate deletions page. I also didn't realize that non-canon pages should be posted on the Vfd page, but will remember that in the future. Again, my apologies for the confusion. --From Andoria with Love 01:33, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Multiple Characters/One Species/One Actor I like this table. If you're interested, here's a few to add: Vulcans: Michael Ensign, Alexander Enberg, and Robin Curtis each played 2. Klingons: Vaughn Armstrong, John Kenton Shull, and J.G. Hertzler each played 3. Brian Thompson, Carlos Carrasco, John Schuck, Charles Cooper,John Cothran, Jr., John Lendale Bennett, Marc Worden, Christopher Darga, and Wayne Grace all played 2. Romulans: John Fleck, Carolyn Seymour, and Alan Scarfe each played 2. Jem'Hadar: Paul S. Eckstein played 2. Changelings: J.G. Hertzler played 2 (sort of). Cardassians: Marc Alaimo and Vaughn Armstrong each played 2. Talaxians: Rob LaBelle played 2. Kazon: John Gegenhuber played 2. Benzites: John Putch played 2 but the resemblance was intentional and might not count. (Also, I wonder if Neelix as a Ferengi from "False Profits" might be worth adding to the Ferengi) Forgot to add Michael Dorn played 2 Klingons as well but they were probably meant to be related as well and may not count. Comment on my Second Page from 1985 I think you spend too much time on this 1985 05:02, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) One slight note John Gegenhuber played Surat of the Kazon-Mostral in and . (also check out my new user subpage here. --T smitts 14:55, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Your second page actually turned out to be quite useful (!) After reading the comments on the User page talk page, I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about! Some of the images you've included here haven't been fully integrated into the MA wiki web. For example, I've just had a look, and the Peter Slutsker, Tracy Walter and Christopher Darga pictures would be very useful for their actor pages (especially File:Vorok.jpg). Perhaps they would be slightly easier to see if you reduced the size of the pictures, this would also save space. Zsingaya 19:30, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Why do you remove the stuff from your subpage? --Memory 23:49, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Templates i like your work with the ship templates and had to say something, since you're half of the recent changes list. :-) keep it up. Makon 03:42, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :someone else maybe came up with it, but you made it a reality. good job. Makon 04:33, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Jack Crusher I left a question at Talk:Starfleet operations division personnel regard Jack's service in the ops division, just wondering what the reference was. Good catch on adding Janeway to the sciences division list, btw -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:51, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Nominations for administratorship I did this on the nominations page as well, but I wanted to personally thank you for the nomination to become an admin. At the risk of sounding like an Oscar acceptance speech, it was a real surprise to me, but I really appreciate your faith and support. Again, many thanks. :) You like me... you really like me! --From Andoria with Love 02:46, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) :PS: And you're right, it would defininately make it easier to go vandal hunting. ;) Thanks again for your faith, support and consideration. --From Andoria with Love 08:28, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Federation President article Regarding your edit to the Federation President, that's what I was going to do, as well, but I didn't think the current position of Jon Archer's image looked right; there's a big gap in the text between Archer and the president in 2286. But I guess it looks okay; I'm gonna add some background text to the Archer section to fill in that gap. Oh, and good job, by the way. ;) --From Andoria with Love 06:28, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Spock or Scotty? Who's better at physics? "I believe there was a scene where Spock said that Mr. Scott would be much better at physics than he was, can't seem to find the episode though." Actually, Spock said Scotty was a better engineer, particularly where it concerned antiquated nuclear reactors. It was from "Devil In the Dark"-TOS Nevertheless, Spock was invaluable in helping to solve engineering problems on occasion, like fixing the new warp drive in "Star Trek: The Motion Picture." --Mike Nobody 05:13, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Non-Klingon speakers of Klingonese About your additions to the "Non-Klingon speakers of Klingonese" section. I did not imply that all characters who've spoken Klingon are fluent in the language. Arturis- nice catch He's a quick study, but it's doubtful he memorized the entire vocabulary. Dax- I'm assuming you mean Curzon Dax (and by default, probably Jadzia Dax and Ezri Dax). It would be nice if you can specify your source though. Of course. EMH- You probably mean The Doctor. Was he trying to "connect" with B'Elanna or something? The EMH program includes Universal Translator software. James T. Kirk- I thought he hated Klingons. When did he learn it? Star Trek VI?? He learned enough to say "Beam me up" to Maltz in "Star Trek III: The Search For Spock" Jean-Luc Picard- Okay, he was the arbiter of succession and all that, but did he specifically speak Klingon? I mean first-hand, not just some quote or words he had to remember. "Success" to Worf in "Redemption". And, yes, he was Arbitor of Succession. When did Janeway learn Klingon? Sato was a quick study, too, but hardly fluent. Also, Klingonese was only used in the original series once "The Trouble With Tribbles" After that the language was referred to as "Klingon". They're slightly interchangable. But, it would have been understandable if Korax had difficulty translating to English. On a side note, Spock referred to "Ah, your Earth emotions." in "Where No Man Has Gone Before." So maybe his odd remark implied he wasn't yet entirely fluent in English, either. Categorizing starbases No!! please don't categorize those! Morn has already been assigned that job! Kobi just hasnt gotten to that yet. Please attempt to leave as much categorizing to morn as possible. If anything just create list pages to give/link to Kobi/morn for him to categorize. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 09:18, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I'm sorry about that. At first, I was just sorting out the 2-digit starbases. Then I noticed a bunch were missing, and to make categorizing the 3 digit ones easier for Morn or whatever, I decided to add all of the 1 or 2 digit starbases (Starbase 2 thru 97). Again, sorry about that, I'll make sure to check Kobi and Morn's user pages before categorizing things like this in the future.--Tim Thomason 09:29, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Dude, I wasn't yelling at you, I just wanted to catch you as fast as I could because I hadn't checked the recent changes lately and then suddenly there was a LOT of starbases on there, and I just wanted you to know that I had already submitted those to Kobi/Morn a few days ago. And actually I Was just about to write you when I got your mess to ask if you were interested in checking on "space stations"? I know its hard to define, but stations that clearly weren't described as starbases, which I guess would be science and research stations and so on, those still need to be located, and categorized and if you are interested, feel free to scrounge up a list. Thanks, and I apologize if I sounded edgy with you, like i said, it was all about expedience. --Alan del Beccio 09:39, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suggest you were actually, truthfully yelling, I just thought it was a half-joke and I was continuing it in the edit summary, but I guess you don't like that since you deleted your talk page or whatever (half-joke).--Tim Thomason 09:48, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Over 200 years This is in regards to the message you left on my board. For Trills, I was referring to the symbiont. Bajorans, we have seen over 200 years old. THe arbitrator in Dax's extradition hearing in . Jaz 01:23, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Stuff on subpage Nice to see someone working on it again. Maybe I'll see what I can contribute to my own user page (not subpage) in the next few days. The character aging table is an interesting addition. One thing though: I think Odo is a LOT older than the table suggests. Laas had apparently been kicking around for at least 200 years and if both he and Odo are two of the hundred Changeling infants sent out by the Founders, then they're probably about the same age. Also, I hope you'll be updating the "multiple species/one actor" list soon. There's still a few Romulan actors and one Talaxian actor. (There's also one I'm not sure about: Paul S. Eckstein played a Hirogen in both and . Now the plot of these two episodes are closely related so I might be inclined to say it's the same Hirogen, but neither Janeway or the Hirogen in "Flesh and Blood" mention having met before and for them to meet up three years down the road, after Voyager made some major leaps forward, such as in and , suggest this was NOT the same Hirogen.) I've also got an idea for a table of my own. It's similar, but in a way it's the exact opposite of this table. I'll get to work on it soon. One other thing about TNG's "Ferengi repertory players" that you mentioned before: Notice that only three (Armin Shimerman, Max Grodénchik, and Lou Wagner) were cast on DS9 all were relatively early in the show's run (though Lee Arenberg played a Ferengi on DS9 and then 2 on TNG). I wonder if perhaps with people like Ira Steven Behr trying to reinvent the Ferengi, they didn't want to cast the same actors who'd played them as the hissing pseudo-menace they'd been on TNG. They certainly didn't dip into the TNG pool to cast Brunt, Gaila, Leck, Nilva, Grimp, or Frool. Just my thoughts. --T smitts 04:13, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) TAS refs Regarding your section User:Tim_Thomason#TAS_References_in_Later_Shows, that would be an excellent addition to the Star Trek: The Animated Series page, in like the nonexistant background section or something. I might actually have a few more to add to that section myself if you move it there. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 06:02, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Re:Re:Stuff on Subpage Good points on most of what I noted. There really weren't any three-dimensional Ferengi on TNG, were there? (Though I might count Peter Slutsker's Reyga as one exception.) As for my table idea, no, you didn't steal anything from me (if anything, I'm stealing from YOU! just kidding). What my idea was, basically, was this: There's quite a few examples of races that hate each other or are enemies but actors who've played individuals from both. For example, the Romulan Patahk said he rather die than accept a transfusion from a Klingon but Steven Rankin later played a Klingon (Yeto). The Andorian Tarah clearly had a grudge against Vulcans but Suzie Plakson played one (Selar). The Xindi-Reptilian Dolim had a burning need to kill every Human he could but Scott MacDonald previously played one (Rollins). Get it? We'll see if it looks better than my description. --T smitts 06:33, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Prospero pic Thank you for the notice! I chould have checked beforehand, if there already was a Prospero-related pic. I uploaded my pic under the name of the old one and also added the shot to the Prospero page. Thanks again!--Jörg 16:26, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Unnamed transporter assistant (The Cage) I just uploaded a pic of the transporter assistant with glasses from . I took a screenshot of him wearing glasses, though this is not the best (closest) shot you get from him in the episode. If you'd rather like the shot that shows him without glasses, but from closer up, tell me, and I'll replace the current screenshot with another one of him without his glasses. --Jörg 15:31, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Elements ATM WT I'm really starting to doubt that we should assume that the "ATM WT" abbreviation in the "Rascals" chart of elements actually stands for "atomic weight" isnt that a big assumption considering that none of those numbers reflect "real" atomic weights? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:43, 5 Oct 2005 (UTC) Theater, theatre If you look at the Wikipedia talk page for Theatre, I think you'll find that, when referring to the art form rather than movies, even Americans spell it correctly (theatre). Please fix this. Vedek Dukat 17:03, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Suggestion about element links I think we should link to the Wikipedia pages so that way it stays Wikified while at the same time not contaminating MA with irrelevant articles about non-Trek stuff. Weyoun 23:57, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :You weren't doing anything wrong in the first place. :-) Mistakes happen, but that's why Wikis are so great, because when one person misses something, there's always another person to point it out. Weyoun 04:15, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Element(s) Hi Tim! I just came across the Element-article where you did a good job. I just didn't get the point why you linked to the /temp-page. I changed the link, please correct it if it was intended. Yet the /temp- and the actual page are not different and self-referals are bad style. 10:47, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) Multiple Characters/One Species/One Actor I don't know if you're still updating the list but I've got a couple more: Rob LaBelle played 2 Talaxians, the late Christopher Collins played 2 member of a species apparently called Markalians, and I've concluded that Paul S. Eckstein's 2 different appearances as Hirogen were two different individuals (if only because of the extreme distance Voyager traveled in the three years between the episodes).--T smitts 07:55, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Administratorship As you probably saw, they've finally made me an admin, lol! I just wanted to say thanks again for nominating me and for the continued support. I truly appreciate it. I'll see ya around. :) --From Andoria with Love 00:45, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) The "Conspiracy" chart Tim, I'm not sure i agree with your interpretation of the Conspiracy chart -- how did you find out that the blocks are measured "1 sector equals 1 block" ? I find it to be a little unbelievable, especially with the random ordering of the planets and systems. I'm also not sure that everything within those boxes is "in" Federation territory, and I would certainly argue that many of those planets have ben definitely mentioned in more relevant sources as being blockaded or remaining neutral from the Federation -- and therefore it is incorrect to list them as members -- although with three dimensions, its possible many are surrounded on a few sides by the UFP. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:43, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Re: Own Worst Enemies Holy Cr@p! You really did your homework here, didn't you? Some might be a bit nebulous, since some of those species occasionally worked together (i.e. humans and Klingons). Nevertheless, here's might take on a few: Brian Thompson: Klag's father was captured by the Romulans, which indeed probably didn't earn them any good standing with him, even if he was ashamed of his father. Scott MacDonald: It's been a while since I saw , but I don't recall any major swipes from Goran'Agar regarding humans. On the other hand, Dolim was very clear about his intentions for humanity, wasn't he? Lawrence Pressman: No, we never did meet the real Krajensky, did we? We did however meet a Founder impersonating him (and even using his voice while in his "Changeling" form). Tekeny Ghemor made his feelings about the Dominion clear in Spencer Garrett: I'm a bit dubious about hybrids who were conflicted about their heritage. Weiss, however, certainly wouldn't have been friendly towards Humans, Romulans, or any other organic species, for that matter. John Snyder: Yeah, Bochra did make a few jabs at humans, though he did seem to mellow a bit at the end. I wonder what the Romulans would have thought of genetically engineered people like Aaron Conor? Rick Worthy: I don't recall Kornan saying much of anything regarding humans but Jannar was planning to help wipe them out before Archer and Degra changed his mind. It's late and I'll get to them in the morning. VIP redirect For the record, when I created that redirect, the main page had a section with in it, essentially putting the "talk page" on the main page. He took that off while I was creating the redirect though. :P But when I think about it, you're right - it's not a report, so it shouldn't be on the reporting page. Thanks for fixing that. --Broik 03:44, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) X-Files Wiki Thanks for the info about the new wiki! -- Krevaner 12:51, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hippie disclaimer I have posted the email and confirmation of permision to use Jonathan Larsen's blog in my description of the varieties/evolution of hippie culture in Star Trek on the hippie talk page. Can I have my article back, now?--Mike Nobody 01:09, 24 Nov 2005 (UTC) Comment and question First off, great job on Oliver McGowan - that's a Shran-caliber page! I was wondering about the "misnamed characters" section of your user page though... Isn't it backwards, since ENT is the more canon source since the family album didn't even appear onscreen? Interesting though - I would have never connected those dots. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 04:18, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Performers' Question Hey, Tim. I didn't get any response from you, so I was wondering, did you get my reply to your performers' question on my talk page (here)? Just wanted to check and make sure. See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 14:01, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) Actors Playing 2 Roles I noticed you added some explanations trying to link up characters of the same race played by the same actor. Just thought I'd post my thought on some of them. Max Grodénchik: I don't think it's necessarily to link Gint with Rom and the others since unlike Sovak or Par Lenor, it was only a dream and the resemblance to Rom was intentional. The real Gint probably looked nothing like Rom and probably had no relation to his family. (If they did, you just know Quark would have found out by now and milked it for all it was worth!) Armin Shimerman: Not really a comment but you might want to check out the book "The 34th Rule", which he co-wrote. All his previous Trek roles (Letek, Bractor, and even the gift box) appear in the book and in each case someone remarks on their resemblance to Quark (though the book makes no attempt to explain this). Paul S. Eckstein: As much as I'd like to believe the two Hirogen are one and the same (especially since they appeared in a pair of two-part episodes directly related to one another), I'm inclined to believe they're not. I'm not sure if anyone ever said anything about Hirogen ships being significantly faster that Voyager. "The Killing Game" instead suggests the reason Voyager keeps running into them is that the Hirogen have been expanding in all directions for generations to the point of being practically nomadic. Plus if they were the same guy, that would mean he was the Hirogen that Janeway physically gave holodeck technology to. Seems odd that that would never come up in the later episode. John Gegenhuber: Tierna being a Mostral spy is an interesting idea but why would he sacrifice himself for a mission that would give the Nistrim a decisive advantage? Michael Dorn: Again, not a comment but just interesting how they've handled two same-name ancestors differently: The Klingons named Worf were played by the same actor but had different foreheads, while the Klingons named Duras were played by different actors but had the same foreheads. Also, assuming Col. Worf was the younger Worf's grandfather, why does everyone assume he was the father of Mogh? He could just as easily be the father of Worf's mother. J.G. Hertzler: I don't think you're giving Kolos enough credit. He may not have been a warrior by trade but I could see the old fellow making it through his year on Rura Penthe. I agree he could be distantly related to the "Borderland" captain and both in turn be very distantly related to Martok. Distant enough that neither is particularly relevant to Martok when recalling his family history as foot soldiers (assuming he was even aware of either of them). No need to assume there was any discommendation involved. John K. Shull: Brok'Tan, I believe, existed only in B'Elanna's dream/hallucination. I suppose it's possible that she met the "Molor" actor or K'Temang at some point prior to coming to the Delta Quadrant and her subconsious later cast their image as Brok'Tan (just as Quark dreamt of Gint looking like Rom). Brian Thompson: I agree. No relation there unless very distant. P.S. the Romulans didn't kill his father, they captured him alive (though he later escaped) which for a Klingon is even more shameful. (Oddly enough though, Martok being captured by the Dominion and later escaping didn't seem to affect his standing one bit, did it?) Marc Worden: Actually it's quite possible for the test subject to be an ancestor of Alexander but not be related to Worf, Kurn, Mogh, Col. Worf, etc. He could have been an ancestor on Alexander's mother's side. Also, just remembered Terrence Evans played 2 Bajorans, who I suppose could be related. Take care! --T smitts 06:14, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Re: Actors Playing 2 Roles Max Grodénchik: That's what I was saying. I think we can safely agree Gint is NOT therefore related to Quark or Rom. Your suggestion as to why Gint looked like Rom is interesting though. It's eerily prohpetic that Rom appeared in his dream as the first Grand Nagus and later became Nagus in real life, huh? Paul S. Eckstein: Yes, it was him who Janeway gave the technology to. (I think his character was the only Hirogen in "The Killing Game" with any dialogue who survived the episode). Again, there's nothing indicating Hirogen ships are capable traveling so fast as to catch up with Voyager (remember, they made some big leaps forward in several episodes, including , , and ]. J.G. Hertzler: What episode? That would be . Foot soldiers might not have been an accurate description. Actually they were apparently a family of enlisted soldiers. Martok was apparently the first to become an officer. Brian Thompson: Exactly. I was just point out that the original listing had incorrectly said his father had been killed, when in fact he was captured. --T smitts 07:31, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Also... If you're keeping track of interesting wikis, I recently stumbled upon one for the show 24 here.--T smitts 07:37, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Apology Sorry, I didn't mean to save that edit! When I tried to revert, it went back to vandalism! BTW, what is "soft redirect"? --Defiant Administrator | ''Talk'' 20:45, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) Memory Alpha Admin Yup, it's me on Memory Alpha. Sorry I took so long to reply here, I had to go out for a bit and didn't get your message on either talk page until now. Dukat is a friend of mine who I speak to online and I wanted to support him as he's been very friendly to me on MA. I met him through MA, actually. I hope you don't mine me asking, but why did it seem like I was his sockpuppet? -- PRueda29 Ptalk29 22:51, 19 December 2005 (UTC) Actually, I'm sorry for that. When I said ignorant, I didn't mean it in a derogatory way like he's an ignorant person, but more like he was ignorant in his remarks. I guess I went too far with my comments, I was really only going to support him initially, but then when I read some of the oppose reasons I decided to back up my friend. I'm new to MA, though I have been editing sporadically since I discovered this like 10 months ago, as several IPs (my IPs changed often). Vedek has always been helpful since I encountered him a while ago, so when I saw people opposing I defended him. It's sort of as if your friend was insulted, you'd back him up, and I guess I took it too far. I noticed some things in opposition, like edit counts shouldn't really count because a user could easily rack up 2,000 edits on his own userpage, I've seen users on WP become admins on less than 700 edits! Also, I didn't know being friendly and welcoming users was a crime, every user should encourage good IPs to edit by welcoming them and being friendly. It should only depend on how good they are at what they do, and some of the opposing opinions just seemed very biased to me, as if the user just didn't like Vedek personally and was opposing just for that. Anyway, I'm not going to comment on there again. Thanks. -- PRueda29 Ptalk29 23:23, 19 December 2005 (UTC) Nomination for administatorship Hey, Tim! I thought you might want to know that I've nominated you for administratorship! Consider it a late Christmas/early New Year's gift. :D Anyways, to accept or reject the nomination or to see how the voting goes, head on over to Nominations for administratorship. See you... out there! :-D --From Andoria with Love 21:33, 29 Dec 2005 (UTC)